Rules
Rules= Rules 1. Be respectful to one another. If someone tells you to stop doing something, you stop, and you don't continue to do it. Do not bash someone because they upset you. And be respectful to mods as well, if they ask you to drop something, drop it, and if they tell you to stop doing something, stop it. There are also certain words that should not be mentioned at all in chat, as they could easily offend someone. 2. Intentionally starting drama is not allowed at all here, and helping escalate the drama is not good either. Please refer to the Preventing Drama tab of this page to see ways to help lower the amount of drama here. Make sure that if you are going onto a topic, everyone else should be okay with talking about it, and if someone is not comfortable with it, or tells you to stop, drop it. 3. NO vandalism. That includes inaccurate information, unrelated pictures, and just spam in general. Editing other people's user page without permission, unless it is to undo other vandalism, goes under here. 4. You CAN make a page without permission, so you don't need permission to make a page. However, you should make sure a similar page is not already made, and if the page you are making is necessary. 5. No NSFW images, videos, or audio. That includes pornography and excessive gore. Not everyone wants to see that stuff. 6. Do not upload unrelated, low effort, or duplicate pictures to the wiki. If you want to use an unrelated image on the wiki in threads or comments, please use an external source where you can upload the image such as imgur. Any images that are not used anywhere will shortly be deleted. 7. No spamming in chat. HOWEVER you can spam in private message IF the user is okay with you spamming in PM. 8. Do not make an alternate account to evade a ban, it will be found out and that alt account will be banned as well. 9. Linking anything NSFW or ear rape such as screamers in chat is not allowed, as they can disturb others. 10. Please try and keep your stories and role playing in this board. Disobeying this rule will not get you blocked, but all stories older than 3 days WILL be removed. FOR STAFF Please do not ban, block, or kick others without any reason to, unless they explicitly give consent for a joke ban or kick. Do NOT harass other users that are below you. |-|Punishments= Breaking rule 1 repeatedly or severely will get you a block appropriately long for how badly you broke the rule, and repeatedly breaking it after the first time will continue to get you blocked for longer times. In chat, this will get you a kick as a warning, and a chat ban for repeated instances, possibly rising to a block if it becomes severe. Breaking rule 2 repeatedly or purposefully will get you a block and a chat ban with an appropriate length to how badly you broke the rule, and will become much longer for breaking the rule many times. Helping drama escalate instead of helping it lower can also get you a short block, and grows not as quick. Breaking rule 3 at least three times will result in a warning, then a 1 week block, and will become much longer for being broken repeatedly. Breaking rule 4 will get you a warning, then a 1 week block, and will become much longer for being broken repeatedly. Breaking rule 5 will get you a permanent ban right away. It should be clear if something is NSFW or not, and if you can't figure it out, it might be safer not to use it at all. Breaking rule 6 repeatedly will get your uploaded pictures deleted, and you will be given a warning, then a 3 day block. The block will get longer if this rule is broken repeatedly. Breaking rule 7 will get you kicked from chat, and if repeatedly broken, a chat ban will be done. It can get longer if it is broken repeatedly. Breaking rule 8 will extend the time you were blocked for already, and the alt account will be blocked indefinitely. Breaking rule 9 is very severe for linking NSFW content, going straight to a month block plus a 2 month chat ban, and goes quickly to an indefinite block. For ear rape, it is not as severe, but will get you a 3 day chat ban, and can increase. Breaking rule 10 will not get you blocked, but your story and RP will be deleted if they are not in the board. Swearing is allowed, just don't use them to be dicks to people. Remember to check the list of words in rule 1, as those words are not to be mentioned in chat, ever. Anyone who is under the age of 7 is to be blocked for 7 years, due to COPPA. Please report to an admin with evidence if you find a user is underage. (We are no longer following the rule. We would ACTUALLY reinforce this at some point. |-|Preventing Drama= Some ways to prevent drama from happening: 1. If you have something completely disrespectful or hateful to say which does not add to conversation, don't say it at all. This is usually how most drama ensues. 2. If something is a joke, please make it clear. Use quotation marks to show it's a quote or a made up quote, or put "/s" at the end to indicate that it is not serious, alternatively putting "jk" at the end for a joke, or "kappa" will also indicate that it is not serious. 3. Try to avoid controversial topics. Some topics can lead to some opinions others may easily overreact to, and drama can easily happen. Some sensitive topics are: terrorism, suicide, rape, politics, cancer and other diseases/disorders, and religion. Bringing up recent drama can potentially start more as well. 4. If you sense that you are about to get in a fight that will cause drama, try to drop the topic and change to something else, or just leave until it is cleared up. Do not escalate the level of drama, as it will only make it worse for everyone. If someone tries to provoke you, do not respond and ignore it, even acknowledging it may make it worse. 5. If you have an issue to take up with someone that may bring up a fight, try to keep it in PM. The people around you likely don't want to see friends tearing each other apart, and some people may happen to escalate it if they see it happening. If the PM is blocked, then that's probably a sign to just stop. Please try to remember these tips to improve the experience of the wiki for everybody, and remember to have fun!